Keep the Faith
by xx-dani-leigh-xx
Summary: Meredith left Seattle after the Derek/Rose incident into the arms of a familiar face. Now 5 years later she returns with a secret or two and a whole lot of drama. MerMark. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, just a brief introduction before on with the story

Hi, just a brief introduction before on with the story. The main reason I write is to relieve stress from my busy university schedule so if you don't like what I write simply don't read it. I have completed this story so based on the number of reviews each chapter receives and my schedule I should be able to update frequently. Anyway enjoy and please review!

Few basic things you need to know about this story:

1. Meredith is still a doctor but transferred from Seattle Grace after she broke up with Derek over the whole Rose thing.

2. Ellis did not die, and she married Richard when Meredith was 16. Meredith still had a rough childhood but after Ellis married Richard some of this was overcome.

3. Burke never left Cristina at the alter, they are happily married and have a 3 year old named Tyson.

4. Izzie and Alex are together

Dani xx


	2. 1 The Return of Meredith Grey

Chapter One: The Return of Meredith Grey

**Chapter One: The Return of Meredith Grey**

Meredith knew she was a complicated person. She had known this pretty much all her life, but 5 years ago her life had gotten less complicated. She had finally moved on from her past and managed to put the last of her demons to rest. Her father walking out on her and her mother had left her scarred, as much as she looked to Richard as a father she still couldn't get over what Thatcher had done to them. He had left her fearing any form of commitment; many relationships had failed because of this. But she had finally found happiness in the arms of a man who loved her very much, and she loved him just the same. After being left heartbroken she had decided to leave Seattle, taking up residence in New York. What she hadn't expected was to meet up with someone else who had decided to leave Seattle in search of a better life. They found comfort and friendship in each other, which slowly built to something more. He had helped Meredith work through her issues, and she helped him to change his ways.

Meredith looked down at her wedding rings as she stood out the front of Seattle Grace hospital. Many memories came flooding back to her, the years she had spent in Seattle had been some of the best, and the worst of her life. She had experienced her first surgery in this hospital, her first love, and her first heartbreak. But all these things had only made her stronger and had made her to be the person she was now. They had also led to the love of her life, who she had married just 6 months ago. Being back in Seattle sent so many mixed emotions through her, she knew she was a better person now but so many memories of the 'old' Meredith remained.

After what seemed like hours Meredith finally found the courage to enter the hospital. So much had changed in the 5 years she had been absent but at the same time many things remained just the same as when she had left. The hustle and bustle of the hospital was still there, some of the same doctors were still there too, most of which had not yet recognised her. There was one doctor in particular that she hoped would not recognise her, she wasn't sure if she was ready to face him yet. She had more important things to worry about such as her mother which was what had brought her back to Seattle to begin with.

Making her way toward the chief's office; who was also her step father Meredith kept her head down as to not draw attention to herself, she wasn't ready to face the Seattle 'gang' yet. The only one of her friends from Seattle that she had really kept in touch with was Cristina. Cristina was also the only one who knew of her relationship with another ex-Seattle doctor and their marriage, Meredith had chosen to keep this fact in her life discreet, she hadn't planned on ever coming back to Seattle so it really wasn't imperative that her past colleagues and friends knew of this.

Meredith stood out the front of her stepfather's office and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Come in." The deep familiar voice gave Meredith a warm feeling, making her realise a part of her really had missed Seattle. Meredith edged the door open slowly, Richard was not expecting her to come all this way and she wasn't quite sure how he would take the surprise.

"Hi Dad." She finally spoke, softly but surely. She had called Richard dad ever since him and Ellis had married not long after Meredith's 16th birthday. He had been more of a father to her than Thatcher had ever been, he was not only caring but understanding- he was the father every girl dreamed of having.

Richard looked up from the paper work he had been doing to see Meredith standing in his office, a look of both shock and joy on his face. There in his office was his step-daughter, who he had not seen since her wedding day 6 months ago. He jumped up out of his chair and made his way to where Meredith was now standing; he embraced her in a warm hug.

"Meredith, what are you doing here? I told you there was no need for you to come all this way."

"I know I had some time off work due, and I thought this was a good reason to finally come back, I can't hide in New York forever." Meredith managed a slight smile for her father, even though she knew he would see straight through her and notice that she wasn't that comfortable being back.

"Did Mark come with you?" Richard had not approved of his step daughter's relationship with the womanising Mark Sloan to begin with, but in time Mark had shown that he had changed and he was worthy of Meredith.

"Not at the moment, I wasn't sure how long I was going to stay, that depends on mom, if I decide to stay longer then Mark will fly in. Until then it's just me."

Richard knew better than to pry into Meredith's personal life, it had gotten him in quite a bit of trouble in the past but he had a feeling something wasn't quite right.


	3. 2 Messed Up

Chapter Two: Messed Up

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I didn't expect this kind of response….i was going to wait until tonite for an update but I figured I can just be a little late for my class its ok haha. Thanks guys and here is chapter 2!! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Messed Up**

Meredith stood out the front of her mother's private hospital room, she was resting inside. She wasn't sure whether she should go in, and whether Ellis would want to see Meredith since she was partly the reason why she was laying in there. Luckily her injuries were minor but it still didn't change the way that Meredith was feeling, all over some stupid fight.

"_Meredith! What's wrong?" Ellis was driving home from work, it had been a busy day and she was exceptionally exhausted, she had been very surprised by the ringing of the cell phone. She was even more surprised to see that it was Meredith. _

_Meredith tried to talk through the tears but nothing was coming out, "Mom, I don't know what to do, tell me what to do!"_

"_Meredith what are you talking about, what has Mark done, I told you he was no good, I told you that he wasn't going to change, why didn't you listen to me?" Ellis was now getting very frustrated with her daughter. She had known right from the start that Meredith's relationship with Mark Sloan was doomed but Meredith had not listened. _

"_He hasn't done anything. It's what I've done, well its his fault too, Mom, I'm pregnant." Meredith tried hard to fight of the tears but wasn't succeeding. The telephone line had gone quiet; Meredith knew her mother would be mad, but she could not handle the silence. _

_After what seemed like hours Ellis finally spoke, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, her little Meredith pregnant. She couldn't help being mad at her though, she was still so young but most of all she didn't want her daughter making the same mistake she did. "Do you have any idea what this is going to do to your career, you may as well just hand in your letter of resignation now," she exclaimed. _

_Meredith was now too getting angry, she was being compared to her mother again, like she had been most of her life. The tears had now subsided allowing Meredith to be heard clearly, she knew she would regret the words before they left her mouth but she went ahead and said it anyway. "Have you ever thought that maybe I wouldn't be like you, that I could look after a child and have my career at the same time." _

_Ellis did not reply, instead the line went dead, Meredith had though that her mother had just hung up on her, until she received the call from Richard telling her of the accident, and of course Meredith had blamed herself. _

Meredith was interrupted from her thoughts by a very familiar voice.

"You can go in you know."

Meredith turned to face where the voice had came from to see Cristina, standing there. "Cristina! How long have you been standing there?" Meredith hugged her 'person'; she had not seen her since her wedding day.

"Okay enough with the hugging. I've been here long enough to see that you are stalling. She's okay you know Mer, she would be glad to see you, she has been asking for you."

"She has?" Meredith wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing that her mother had been asking for her.

Cristina looked at Meredith with a puzzling look, there was something quite different about her person and she couldn't figure it out. She seemed nervous to be around her mother. "Well isn't that the reason why you came to Seattle?"

"Honestly, not really." Meredith had to be honest with Cristina, they had vowed when they first became friends back when they were interns that they would always be honest with each other.

"Then why did you come?" Cristina wasn't sure if Meredith was going to tell her, she was acting rather odd, as if she had done something wrong.

Meredith smiled at her friend, it was a weak smile and not as convincing as she had hoped. "It doesn't matter. I'm going to go in now, but we should catch up for coffee or whatever later. Let me know when you are free."

Cristina knew there was something up but there was no point pushing Meredith, if there was one thing Cristina had learnt it was to wait for Meredith to come to her if she needed to talk. "Well if you need to talk…about anything, you know where to find me."

"I do, and Cris, can you do me a favour and not tell anyone that I'm here in Seattle, it's…. ah…. complicated."

"Okay." Cristina watched Meredith disappear in to her mother's room. She would find out what was going on it was her new found mission.

Meredith entered Ellis's room as quietly as possible; she had not wanted to disturb her in case she was sleeping. She instantly sat up at the sound of someone entering her room.

"Meredith what are you doing here?" Ellis was very surprised to see her daughter standing there in her hospital room, in Seattle, she knew how Meredith felt about this place yet here she was, 5 years later.

"Its funny I got the same reaction from Dad, and Cristina." Meredith smiled at her mother, hoping all memory of their last conversation had been forgotten. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine, just a few bruises and this broken wrist, no surgery for 6 weeks. Its going to drive me insane." Ellis couldn't help noticing the sadness that was visible in Meredith's eyes; she hadn't seen her like this in quite some time. "Come sit."

Meredith made her way toward Ellis' bed and sat up on the edge of it. Ellis taking her hand in her own. "I'm sorry," Meredith whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't be sorry, this is not your fault, some idiot ran a red light, it's his fault, not yours. Now, enough about me, I know I'm not the reason you came here, what's wrong?"

"I've really messed up this time Mom, and I don't know what to do!" Meredith collapsed in a heap of sobs; Ellis pulled her daughter into her and held her. Ellis knew that Meredith was strong, so it had to be something big to have her in such a state.


	4. 3 Meredith?

Chapter Three: Meredith…

**Thank you for the reviews…..hopefully this explains the absence of Mark….I promise nothing bad has happened between them. Enjoy and continue reviewing!**

**Chapter Three: Meredith…?**

Meredith was lying beside Ellis on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling with her hands resting on her stomach. She was deep in thought which was becoming a habit lately; it seemed she always had something on her mind. She had really messed up her life, 6 months ago she was the happiest person the planet but now she had screwed everything which came as no surprise she was after all Meredith Grey.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Ellis was the first to speak. "I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is more than just finding out that you're pregnant." There was concern in Ellis' voice, she hated seeing Meredith upset, even if she didn't agree with her decisions all of the time.

"Yeah it does, I don't have time off work, I don't actually…. have a job in New York anymore, I really messed up Mom, and I didn't mean to. I worked so hard to get to where I am, well was."

The look on Ellis' face said enough, no words would sum up her shock and disappointment, but for Meredith's sake she needed to be supportive. There was only one question on her mind. "Meredith, why?"

This was something that she had never wanted to tell her mother, but Meredith knew that Ellis would be mad, but ultimately she would just want to help and support her in any way she could.

"Its more of a how, I stuffed up a surgery, and the patient died. It was after I had talked to you on the phone, I was mad and upset over the whole pregnancy thing, I shouldn't have even gone to the hospital but I did, and well that was my punishment."

Ellis just looked at her daughter and shook her head. All she was worried about was Meredith's career and what this meant in terms of that.

"This is going to totally ruin your career Meredith, it will be so publicised that you will never practice as a doctor let alone a surgeon ever again, not to mention the law suit the hospital is going to face."

Tears had started to slide down Meredith's cheeks, she pushed them away, trying to stay brave, she had known Ellis would be disappointed but she had never used this tone with Meredith before, not even in all the times she has messed up as a teenager.

"Mom, its all been sorted, the hospital is not going public with what happened, the chief was very adamant in the fact that I would never work in New York again, and the family were told there was complications….the patient had little chance but still I'm to blame. Chief Walker and I are the only ones who truly know what happened. I'm a good surgeon Mom, who made one mistake, it could have cost me my whole career, but it didn't."

"Mark, doesn't even know?" Ellis was surprised by this, Meredith was not one to hide things from her husband, their openness was what made their relationship and marriage work.

Meredith shook her head. "I couldn't tell him Mom, he would have been so angry and disappointed, I couldn't handle that, we are supposed to be happy not worrying about my career. He um, doesn't know about the baby either, only you do so can we not shout this out to the world, at least not until I have had a chance to talk to Mark."

"If that is what you want, you should tell him though Mer, I think he will be very pleased, he has often talked about children, it is rather soon, and I admit I was concerned about it, but I'm sure you will be a better mother than I was, you will make the time, whereas I didn't. And I still regret that. But seeing the wonderful young woman you have turned out to be I know that you didn't mean to harm that patient and you will make an excellent mother."

"Thank you Mom, that means a lot to me, and I don't hate you for not being there, you have made up for that over the years. Its water under the whatever."

Meredith continued to lie there on Ellis' bed, there was nowhere else she would rather be right now, she knew being with her Mom she would be able to talk about her problems, and that she would help come up with a solution. If it wasn't for all the pain that Seattle represented to Meredith she would move back in a heartbeat, but she had made a new life for herself, even if she couldn't be a doctor in New York that was where her life was.

Ellis looked over at her daughter; she knew there was only one thing that could be done. Meredith would have to come back to Seattle; she knew it was going to take

some convincing but it was the only way that Meredith was going to get her career back on track, and it would have to be done quickly especially if Meredith was planning on having her child.

Meredith sat up and climbed off her mother's bed. "I'm going to go get something to eat, maybe find Cristina, I saw her briefly before and told her I would catch up with her later. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine, if its okay with you I'm going to talk all this over with Richard, he will know what to do, I won't mention the pregnancy, I will let you do that."

"Okay, I just hope he takes it as well as you did; I must say I'm proud of you." With that Meredith placed a kiss on Ellis' forehead and headed for the door. As she closed the door she ran straight into the person she had been hoping to avoid for a lot longer.

"Meredith" the voice exclaimed with surprise.

She just stood there, frozen.

**Who was it!! There are a lot of cliffhangers throughout the fic so beware!! Review….you know you wanna!! **


	5. 4 Facing the Past

Chapter Four: Facing the Past

**Thanks for the reviews as always they are much appreciated. We get to see who the mystery person is but I'm sure u all guessed lol. Also some Mer/Cris interaction Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four: Facing the Past**

"Meredith is that you?"

"Hi Derek, yeah I um came to see Mom, I know her injuries are minor and that she is fine, I just felt it was good as time as any to come for a visit so here I am."

Meredith knew she was rambling, but she hadn't seen Derek in 5 years, he had been the love of her life until he had cheated on her with a nurse, Rose, it had completely broken her. Now coming face to face with him after all that time brought back the feelings of hurt and betrayal, even though she had moved on a long time ago,

A slight smile crept to Derek's face, he had always found Meredith's ramblings incredibly cute, it was nice to see she hadn't changed in that sense. She had definitely gotten more beautiful though, she had grown her hair longer, and it was more blonde. But there was definitely one thing that had not changed and that was her distinct smell of lavender, it always made his heart flutter.

"How long are you in town for?" Derek had hoped she was here for a while, and that she had come alone. He knew he still loved her, he had hurt her and it was one of the biggest regrets in his life. He had been miserable without her.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't actually decided, I guess I will wait and see how much rain I can handle." Meredith smiled at the guy who had broken her heart those years ago; she never thought she would be standing here smiling at him.

"We should definitely catch up, would you like to meet me at Joe's tonight for a drink?" Derek wanted to know everything about Meredith's life, where she had gone, and what she had been doing in the last 5 years.

Meredith didn't know how to respond, Joe's meant alcohol, she was unable to drink alcohol being pregnant, and she didn't want to tell Derek about the baby, which would lead to the father, which would lead to the fact that she was now married to his ex best friend. She already knew that wasn't going to go down well. So the best thing to do was lie.

"I already have plans with Cristina tonight, sorry, maybe some other time." Meredith could see that he had really been looking forward to it but there were certain things about her life that she was not ready to disclose to Derek Shepherd.

"Yeah of course, well I have a patient to see, but I guess I will see you around."

"Okay, bye."

Meredith's head was spinning as she went to find Cristina, she needed to eat and she needed to find Cristina. It was sheer luck that she found Cristina sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Meredith practically ran to her.

"I just saw Derek" she blurted out without even saying hello.

"Well Mer it was only a matter of time before you saw McDreamy, he is everywhere, he probably sensed that you were here." Cristina loved to tease her person, but most of all she loved having a dig at Derek; she had never forgiven him for what he did to Meredith.

"Not helping Cristina! What is there to eat around here? I'm starving." Meredith was already finding it hard eating for two and she had only found out that she was pregnant 2 days ago.

"Cafeteria is still the same Mer"

Meredith returned to the table minutes later with a tray piled with food.

"God, are you eating for two or something?" Cristina exclaimed to Meredith, she knew Meredith could eat but the amount of food she had was unbelievable.

Meredith knew Cristina was only joking but she had hit the nail right on the head, which she was rather good at doing. Before Meredith could say anything in her defence Cristina discovered she was in fact right.

"Oh My God, you are pregnant, Mer, why didn't you tell me? How far along are you? When did you find out?"

"Slow down Cris, and keep it quiet I don't want the hospital to know I haven't told Dad yet. This is why I didn't tell you, Mom is the only person who knows. I only found out 2 days ago, I haven't actually had a scan or anything yet."

"Wow you haven't even told McSteamy he's going to be a McDaddy, unlike you Mer, I really can't see you two as parents, sorry."

"Don't worry I'm totally freaked about this. But Mom thinks I can do it so just have to wait and see. Nobody thought you could be a mother but I've seen you with Tyson"

Cristina nodded at her friend, she only had one question. "Yeah okay, what are you going to do about working?"

Meredith couldn't tell Cristina about what happened she wouldn't understand she would just be judgemental, so yet again she lied, it was becoming a habit. Meredith shrugged. "I haven't really thought about that stuff. You still worked right up til you were about to drop."

"So will McSteamy be joining you in the rainy city that is Seattle?" Cristina was actually surprised that Mark had not come with Meredith, usually they were inseparable, maybe it had something to do with no-one in Seattle knowing about them.

"Depends how long I intend to stay and if he isn't too busy." Meredith hated not telling Cristina the truth but it was definitely for the best. Her parents would figure all this out, they always knew how to fix things. Even when they were as messed up as Meredith's current problem.

Before Cristina could respond she was interrupted by the beeping of her pager. "Sorry Mer got to run, the life of a surgeon. I will see you later."

"Sure thing, you know where to find me." Meredith stayed sitting in the cafeteria, thinking about what she was going to do with her life now.


	6. 5 Mrs Meredith Sloan

Chapter Five: Mrs Meredith Sloan

**Chapter Five: Mrs Meredith Sloan **

Meredith had been in Seattle for almost 2 weeks now. She had mostly hung around her parent's house, Mark had called her every day, he was too busy in New York to join her in Seattle but he was trying to get there to be with her. Meredith had still not told Mark about the pregnancy, she wanted to tell him in person. Morning sickness was starting to really take over Meredith which led to her feeling very crappy in the mornings. She had decided to tell Richard, he was after all a doctor and would have figured it out sooner or later. Both Ellis and Richard were very excited at the prospect of becoming grandparents but Meredith was still unsure of it all. Izzie, Alex, and George had discovered she was in town and she had organised to visit them at the hospital for lunch.

"So, Mer when are you going to tell us all about this mystery husband of yours?" The first thing Izzie had noticed about Meredith was her wedding rings. Of course Meredith had not wanted to tell them about Mark; even though they were her best friends she just wasn't sure how they would take the news.

"Please Izzie, can we not have this conversation again, you might just be able to meet him soon. He is trying to get time off work so he can come for a holiday or something."

"Don't you have to go back to work soon or something?" George had been wondering why Meredith had so easily been able to get time off work and stay for so long.

Meredith had been put on the spot there, she couldn't actually tell them the truth, sure she trusted them but she was working hard enough to salvage what was left of her career as it was. Between being pregnant and losing her job there wasn't a great deal of options left.

"Like I said I have a fair bit of time off work." Meredith really hate lying to her friends but it was the best thing she could come up with for now. She just hoped they would get off her case and soon. At that moment the group was approached by a familiar presence.

"Meredith, I haven't seen you in a while." Derek had been trying to get in touch with Meredith since the day he had run into her outside her mother's hospital room. He had even tried asking Richard and Ellis to help him get in touch with her but they had just advised him to keep his distance from that she had a lot going on right now, he knew they had meant more than Ellis' recent accident.

"Hi Derek, yeah I've just been hanging out at home really, staying quiet." Meredith had actually been avoiding Derek it was only a matter of time before the truth came out about her marriage to Mark, and she really didn't want to be around when it occurred. She knew Derek would be angry.

"We really haven't had a chance to catch up, how would you feel about going to dinner with me tonight?" Derek flashed Meredith that McDreamy smile that used to make her heart melt but seemed to have no effect these days.

Meredith contemplated saying no, but she knew he would only keep on her case until she agreed. "Um okay, pick me up at seven?"

Derek was actually rather surprised that she had agreed, he had been preparing himself to put up a fight. But there was no need at all. "Sounds great, see you then. I have patients to check on so I will see you later."

Once Derek had left Meredith could feel George, Alex, Izzie and Cristina glaring at her. Cristina was the first to speak. "Are you serious Mer, dinner with Derek, what are you two going to talk about, your husband?"

Meredith knew by Cristina's tone that she did not approve of this at all. But it was just dinner, Meredith wasn't exactly thrilled with idea herself but she knew this was the only way that Derek would see the person that Meredith had become; her chance to show him that she had truly changed. "Cris, it is just dinner, and you know why that I'm not going to be telling him the details of my marriage."

"Yeah you won't tell anyone about the details of your marriage, he must be a real loser then." Alex of course was being his blunt self, he didn't care about Meredith's love life he just didn't understand why it was such a big secret.

"He isn't a loser, he just so happens to be one of the best doctor's in the country, he used to be a bit of an ass, but he changed, and that is why I fell in love with him." Meredith had gone into defensive mode. She had gotten used to defending her relationship, particularly to her parents.

"Then why don't you just tell us about him Mer, come on we promise not to say anything, we're your friends, I'm still mad at you that you didn't even tell us you got married and that we didn't get invited but please just tell us about him."

Meredith could feel Cristina's eyes on her, she knew the only way they would stop bugging her about this was if she told them. They might even be surprisingly okay about it.

"Fine, if I tell you who he is you have to promise you won't talk about it here and you won't say anything to anyone, if Derek finds out from someone else I can't even imagine what will happen."

"Why would Derek care?" George was puzzled why this had anything to Derek, he was the reason why Meredith had left 5 years ago and had only just returned.

Meredith looked at her friends nervously; the only way they were going to understand was if she told them the truth. "George, Derek would care because I um, I married his best friend." Meredith looked around at her friend's faces. It seemed they still didn't quite understand what she was saying.

"I am Mrs Meredith Sloan. Now do you get it?"


	7. 6 From Pleasant to Ass

Chapter Six: From Pleasant to Ass

**Chapter Six: From Pleasant to Ass **

Meredith arrived at the restaurant that Derek had suggested they have dinner at. She was still unsure what this dinner meant to him, and she was pretty sure the he had not yet noticed her wedding rings. Tonight she was going to make sure that she cleared up any misunderstanding, she had no plans of telling him who her husband was she just to make sure he understood that there was no chance for them. After the way her friends had reacted she knew there was no way Derek would take it well. Luckily for Meredith her friends had come around though, understanding her reasons for keeping her new life separate to the one she had had in Seattle.

She saw Derek sitting at a table already, she looked around the restaurant it looked a little fancier than she had expected for a friendly dinner to catch up. As she made her way over to the table she couldn't help feeling a little nervous. Here she was having dinner with the man who had completely broken her.

"Sorry I'm late, I was um…" Before Meredith could come up with a reason for why she was late Derek had interrupted her.

"It's okay Mer, I haven't been waiting that long. What would you like to drink?" Derek couldn't help but notice how beautiful Meredith looked. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a black sweater, her hair sat down past her shoulders in her signature waves and she wore the lightest amount of make up but still she was absolutely glowing.

"Okay, just water for me thanks."

Derek looked at her with puzzlement. The Meredith he knew could out drink most men. Perhaps she had changed more than he had anticipated. "You don't drink anymore?" He wanted to know what had changed about her, it seemed as though he knew nothing about his former love anymore.

"Um not really, I used to drink to numb my pain and forget about all the bad things that had happened to me, but I'm better now Derek, I've dealt with all my issues. Besides I have to drive home tonight, so just water." Meredith gave him a weak smile. She wanted more than anything to tell him the truth but she knew she was doing the right thing by not telling him, for now anyway.

After their mains and polite conversation Meredith was feeling more at ease with Derek. They had been discussing what each had been doing in the last 5 years. They had both danced around the subject of partners until now.

"So Derek, are you still seeing Rose?" Meredith couldn't take it any longer she needed to know if the woman he had left her for had turned out to be the person he had been looking, for the one who could give him what at the time Meredith was incapable of doing.

"Ah no, we dated for about 6 months after…well after you left but it turned out we were two very different people. And well she wasn't you Mer." Derek looked into Meredith's eyes hoping to see the sparkle that once shined just for him. But it just wasn't there. He had no affect on her anymore. So there was only one thing to find out. "How about you?"

Meredith wasn't sure what to say; obviously he was still yet to notice her rings so she would have to just point them out. "Actually I um got married about 6 months ago." She held up her left hand to show him the 3 sparkling diamond rings she wore.

Derek's heart leapt out of his chest he hadn't noticed the rings. He had always hoped that maybe she would come back for him. "Wow, congratulations, who is he?"

"He is a doctor, and we dated for about 3 years before we got married so it wasn't spontaneous or anything." Meredith found it surprisingly easy to talk about Mark to Derek, without giving away exactly who he was.

Derek now saw the sparkle in Meredith's eyes as she talked about the man who had managed to capture her whole heart and keep hold of it. Something he was unsuccessful in doing. "I'm really happy for you Meredith. So how much longer are you planning on staying in Seattle, don't you have to be back at work soon?"

Meredith was sick of people asking her about this, she was tired of making excuses but at the same time she didn't want people knowing about her mistake that had cost her, her job. "Um no not yet, I just wanted to come spend some time with mom and dad, they have come and visited us in New York but I haven't been back here in 5 years, I think its time I was back here for a while."

Derek watched Meredith as she talked about her family it showed in her voice and on her face that she really did miss being here in Seattle, and it was fault that she had left in the first place. "Have you ever thought about coming back to Seattle, for good?"

"Yeah I have considered it but Ma…my husband doesn't like rain and he has a really good position in New York. He wouldn't want to give it up."

"Don't you think that's selfish, I mean if you are unhappy in New York then you should be here with your family." Derek regretted what he had said straight away. He was in no position to be judging her marriage.

"You had to ruin this didn't you; we were having a surprisingly nice evening. I am perfectly happy in New York, if I wasn't I would have come back a long time ago. I have to go, thanks for the dinner ass."

With that Meredith left the restaurant leaving Derek sitting there processing exactly what had just happened.


	8. 7 Reunion and Confrontation

Chapter 7: Reunion and Confrontation

**Chapter 7: Reunion and Confrontation**

"I'm proud of you Mer, he is an ass." Cristina bounced her 3 year old son Tyson on her knee as she talked to Meredith. Cristina knew that dinner with Derek was going to be a bad idea for her person but she knew it was something she had to do for herself, as a way of having some final closure. Cristina also knew the McDreamy was still very much in love with Meredith so the news of her marriage wasn't going to be easy for him to hear.

"Yeah well he called Mark selfish, as if it was his fault that I had spent all this time in New York. If I wanted to come back I would have."

"Which brings me back to my previous enquiry, why now and don't give me the whole Mom needed me story I know you better than this Mer, you haven't been yourself since you got here. Did something happen between you and Mark?" Cristina knew that Mark practically worshipped the ground Meredith walked on so found it unlikely that he would screw this up but something was definitely going on with her.

"No of course not, why does everyone always presume that he has done something he loves me okay I'm sick of everyone doubting that." Meredith turned and walked out of the cafeteria where she had been having breakfast with Cristina and Tyson before she had to head to surgery.

Mark parked his car in the hospital parking lot. He hadn't seen his wife in two weeks and was anticipating his reunion with her. She had told him on the phone a few days before that she had some exciting news but had to wait and tell him in person. This of course had left him rather curious so instead of waiting out Meredith's return he had decided to join her in Seattle – as much as he hated the city. He stepped out of the car, as usual it was raining. Mark had checked the Webber house in hope of Meredith being at the house, once discovering her absence from the house he knew there was only one other place she could be- Seattle Grace Hospital. Mark stepped inside the hospital for the first time in 5 years; this was a rather large step as when he left he had vowed he would never set foot in that hospital again. He immediately started scanning the surroundings in hope of being able to find Meredith easily but it seemed it was not his lucky day. He knew she would be on the surgical floor, either visiting her parents or her friends.

Meredith was just getting out of the elevator when she saw him walking toward the nurse's station. She was hoping to see her father or mother but what she saw in front of her was so much better. Without even realising it her body start running toward him, his eyes lit up when he saw this standing there with his arms open ready to catch her as she leapt into his arms.

He wrapped his strong arms around and pulled her petite body close to his, he took in her scent, the scent that he had been missing for last two weeks.

"Hello there wifey, anyone would think you missed me?" Before they could continue their reunion a voice interrupted them.

"Mark Sloan is married; I thought I would never see this day…"

Meredith whipped her head around to see Derek standing there, watching her reunion with her husband. This was not the way she had planned on this happened, actually she hadn't planned on this ever happening.

"Shep, good to see you man. How are things?" Mark tried to act as normal as possible but he knew this wasn't going to go well at all; this was evident by the way Derek was now glaring at him.

"No, you don't get to Shep me, you…you married her…the love of my life…and you married her." Derek was more than angry, his own supposed best friend had committed the biggest betrayal there is.

"Oh come on, you really know how to treat the love of your life don't you, you kiss random nurses, hell how do we know that's all you did with her. You broke Meredith, it took her ages to get over you, she moved to another state for god's sake."

Mark was absolutely fuming, there was no way he was going to let Derek stand there and make him out to be the bad guy. He had been there for Meredith when no-one else was, she left her friends, her life behind so she could get away from him, so she could get over him.

Derek stood there taking deep breaths, he still couldn't believe it. Mark and his Meredith, he had always planned on winning Meredith back when he could eventually find out where she was. But now she was here in Seattle, but he couldn't have her, and that killed him more than anything.

He was soon broken from his thoughts by the sound of Meredith's soft voice. "I'm so sorry Derek, we should have told you, but…I didn't know how…I was in love with you and I was ready for more but you….you cheated on me Derek, and that is unforgivable." Tears now trickled down Meredith's soft pink cheeks.

"I DID NOT CHEAT ON YOU, we weren't together, we were dating other people, and you weren't ready for more, you were just telling yourself that because you COULDN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF ME BEING HAPPY WITH SOMEONE ELSE." Derek regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He hadn't even realised he was yelling.

Mark was now getting angrier by the second; he clenched his fists by his side. "Do not talk to my wife like that, you do not have the right to stand here and yell at her…"

Before Mark could even finish his sentence Derek had connected his fist with his face, causing him to fall to the ground. Derek stood there shocked, it hadn't been the first time he had hit Mark over Meredith but this time it was far more personal….he had gotten the girl.


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

Just a quick note to say thanks so much for all the reviews, they are all so appreciated, I am on holidays at the moment so if I get at least 5 reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow, it's just slightly annoying because I am back at home and my parents only have dial up. But again thank you so much and keep the reviews coming, I am actually working on another fic at the moment so the first chapter for that might go up tomorrow too so keep you eyes open.

Dani xx


	10. 8 A Proper Reunion

Chapter Eight: A Proper Reunion

**Hey guys I know i said i would update again but i ended up going and spending a couple of days with a friend but here is the next chapter and thanks so much for all the reviews keep them coming :)**

**Chapter Eight: A Proper Reunion **

Meredith sat in front of Mark on the hospital bed in the exam with her legs crossed in underneath her. She was suturing the side of his face; Derek had really connected his fist. The silence between them was soon broken by Cristina entering the room.

"I have a distinct feeling of déjà vu here, only thing is last time Mer, you were holding a mirror and pretty boy here was suturing his own face, which I might add I was rather impressed by." Cristina stood there with her infamous smirk.

Meredith let out a sigh, usually Cristina's witty one liners would cause her to giggle, smile at least, but right then in that moment she had other things on her mind. Cristina sensed this.

"Seriously Mer, you can't be worrying about what McDreamy thinks about this, he cheated on you remember, he was the one who broke you, pretty boy here healed you."

"Stop calling me pretty boy. Don't you have a husband of your own you could be annoying." Mark had tolerated it the first time but there was only so much of Cristina's name calling he could take. He knew it was just Cristina being Cristina he just wasn't in the mood for her.

"He's in surgery and besides I only came to tell Meredith that her father has heard about what happened he is going to come find you as soon as he scrubs out of his surgery, he shouldn't be too long."

Meredith gave her a small smile. "Thanks Cris, he isn't going to be too happy I guess, us making a scene in his hospital."

"Don't worry bout it Mer I think he is going to be less happy about his head of neurology knocking out your husband. I have to go check on some patients so I will catch you later."

Meredith nodded and gave Cristina a quick wave before turning her attention back to Mark. She finished suturing his face and put the instruments on the tray beside the bed. She leaned forward and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I've missed you so much, I'm glad you decided to come surprise me, even if it did mean you got punched in the face by my jealous ex." Meredith let out a little giggle, she didn't find it funny but she was just so happy that Mark was there right in front of her.

"Oh you think these stitches in the side of my face are funny huh, well I'll show you funny." With that Mark grabbed hold of his beautiful wife and tickled her she fell forward onto him, he flipped over so that she was now beneath him, looking deep down into her eyes he had the feeling of deep love that had willed him to come to Seattle. He leant down and kissed her softly and sweetly. Meredith wrapped her arms around her husband and deepened the kiss. She had missed his kisses so much over the last 2 weeks.

So caught up in the moment they both failed to hear Richard and Ellis entering the room.

"Oh god, sorry to interrupt, Mark its good to see you, preferably not on top of my daughter." Richard's naturally booming voice caused Meredith to jump from underneath Mark. She quickly adjusted her sweater that had ridden up and flatten her hair.

Mark got up off the bed to shake Richard's hand. "Good to see you Richard, hospital's looking good. And Ellis how's the wrist?" He gave Ellis a quick hug before wrapping an arm around Meredith who was now standing beside him.

"Oh its getting there, not being able to perform surgery has been driving me crazy though. Meredith has been keeping me company though. How is New York?"

"New York is the same as ever, but it has been a little quiet and lonely without Mer being there so I have just been keeping myself busy with work."

"Come on Daddy I know you and Mom aren't here to make small talk, it's about Derek." Meredith didn't feel like listening to her parents pleasantries she wanted to know what was going to be done about Derek he had no right to treat Mark that way.

"Derek has assured me that he is aware that his outburst was unacceptable and that his behaviour will not be repeated. He also intends on apologising to the both of you. Mer, you should have told him, it wasn't the best way for him to find out."

Meredith looked down at the ground; she knew her father was right. "I chickened out at dinner last night, I told him I was married I just kind of failed to mention that it was Mark. We were having such a nice time catching up; I didn't want to ruin it."

"Wait you had dinner with Derek last night?" Mark couldn't believe this; she had promised him that she would have nothing to do with while she was here. He knew that Derek was still in love with her and would do anything to have her back.

"We will leave you two to it. Come on Richard. You two should come for dinner tonight." Ellis knew better than to get into this one.

"Okay Mom." Meredith watched as her parents left and then turned back to Mark. "It was just dinner, he wasn't going to let up until I agreed I went to get him off my back, I have no intention of encouraging him or whatever."

"But Mer you still went and you broke my promise and I don't understand why you would do that, he hurt you so badly, SURELY you aren't willing to FORGIVE HIM." Without realising it Mark had begun to raise his voice.

Meredith opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, the room began to spin and she felt increasingly light headed. Her body began to sway she had no control and then suddenly everything went black as she strong arms caught her as she fell toward the floor.

"MEREDITH! SOMEONE HELP!!"


	11. 9 Pregnant

Chapter Nine: Pregnant

**Chapter Nine: Pregnant **

"MEREDITH! SOMEONE HELP!!" Mark was screaming for someone to come help him, he checked her airways and she was breathing but it was weak and she was unconscious.

Derek came running into the room after hearing Mark's calling to find Meredith lying on the floor; Mark was kneeling beside her trying to get her to wake up. "What the hell happened?"

"Derek this really isn't the time for this, one minute we were talking…well fighting and the next she passed out." Mark couldn't understand why this had happened, Meredith was a healthy person, she looked after herself.

Derek quickly inserted a line to pump some fluids through in hope of it being something minor. "What has her health been like? Has she had any symptoms?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in 2 weeks, she has seemed okay on the phone, the other day she sounded a little tired and said that she wasn't feeling well but she said it was nothing for me to worry. What's wrong with her?" Mark was getting more frantic by the second; he just wanted her to be okay.

"Mark you need to calm down, I'm going to draw some blood and I will rush through the results, I'm also going to schedule a CT scan and MRI just to be sure."

"Do you think she has told him?" Ellis was hoping that by now Meredith had told Mark about her pregnancy and that all had been forgiven. She knew she had no intention about telling him of her mishap back in New York but she couldn't see her hiding the news of the baby for much longer.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Ellis, and Mark won't stay mad at Meredith for long, he loves her too much, I was unsure of that in the beginning but he has truly made himself worthy of our girl."

Before Ellis could reply the familiar sound of Richard's pager interrupted them.

"It's from Derek; Meredith has passed out, oh god the baby."

Both Richard and Ellis went running from his office toward the room where Meredith and Mark had been talking. They walked in to find Mark sitting beside the bed which Meredith laid upon, he was gently stoking her hand telling her to wake up.

"Mark what happened to my daughter?"

"Ellis, I don't exactly know, one minute we were fighting and the next she started swaying, I caught her before she hit the ground."

"Did she eat this morning?" Richard asked Ellis.

"She was meeting Cristina at the cafeteria so I presume so."

Mark felt like he was missing something as he listened to the Webber's discuss his wife's eating habits. "Is there something I should know?"

Ellis turned to look at Mark. "Meredith wanted to tell you herself but…" Before Ellis was able to tell Mark about the baby Derek entered the room.

"I have the results back from Meredith's blood tests, I'm not sure whether Meredith is aware of this but it seems she won't be needing the MRI or CT."

"Its okay Derek, she knows and so do Ellis and I, Mark here on the other hand is yet to be informed."

"Yet to be informed of what? Meredith is my wife I have a right to know." Mark was beginning to get snappy he just wanted to know what was wrong with Meredith.

Richard looked at Ellis and nodded, he knew it would be best coming from her. "Like I said Mark, she wanted to tell you herself, she was going to as soon as you got here. Mark, Mer is pregnant."

**Sorry this one is shorter than others but I really didn't want to start anything else in this chapter.**


	12. 10 Announcement

**Since you guys are so awesome with your reviews i decided to post another chapter today! Not sure if i will be able to get one up tomorrow i am going back to my place so im not sure what time i will get home. Enjoy Chap 10 and keep the reviews coming. Dani xx**

**Chapter Ten: Announcement **

Mark had been sitting beside Meredith's bed for the last hour processing what Ellis had told him. He was going to be a Dad, Mark Sloan a father. It was hard enough to believe that he was a husband let alone a father. They had run tests and the baby was fine. Meredith's black out had been caused by stress and lack of food. The fight she had had with Cristina had caused her to run out without eating and the confrontation with Derek and himself had not helped at all. At the moment Meredith was stable, she was just sleeping it out; it was just a matter of waiting for her to wake up. Mark kept hold of her hand as he talked to her.

"Wow Mer, a baby, I guess this was the surprise you had for me, not the passing out part but the pregnancy. We are going to be good parents, despite what other people may think. This is going to be the luckiest kid on Earth." Mark placed his hand on Meredith's stomach. "Hello baby, I'm your daddy, I don't know how big you are or anything but I know I love you very much already."

Mark was so wrapped in the thought of becoming that he had not noticed Meredith's eyes flutter open. She looked at the sight in front of her and her mouth curved into a smile. "Mark Sloan has gone soft."

Mark jerked his head up to come face to face with the beautiful green eyes that he had missed. "You scared me, don't ever do that again, and you know if you tell anyone I might just have to do away with you."

Meredith let out a soft giggle, "Oh yeah and then whose stomach would you talk to?"

"No-one's, your stomach is the only one I ever want to talk to." Mark sat up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "So how far along are you?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet, I skipped my last period, I thought maybe it was just stress until I started feeling sick in the mornings, that's when I took the test. I've been meaning to schedule an appointment, but I didn't want to do it without you."

Mark got up on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her small frame, "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Meredith snuggled herself into his familiar body, "I know, perhaps we should get Izzie to do an ultrasound."

Before Mark could reply to this the door opened and Derek appeared in the room. "Ah good to see you awake Meredith, and congratulations on the baby, explains the lack of alcohol I must say." Mark hopped off the bed so Derek could give Meredith an examination now that she was awake.

"Everything seems fine. Now would you like me to page someone to do an ultrasound?" It killed Derek that Mark had his life, Meredith was supposed to be his wife and was supposed to be carrying his child but he had to be professional, another outburst and Richard may well find a new head of Neurosurgery.

"Yeah could you page Izzie and have her bring Cristina, Alex and George, and can you not tell them why, I want to tell them myself. Oh and can you ask Mom and Dad to come too if they aren't busy." Meredith turned to Mark, "you don't mind do you?"

Mark smiled at her. "Of course not besides since when has that ever stopped you." With that he placed a kiss on her forehead as Derek left to round up the troops.

"Oh um Cristina already knows, she kind of figured it out, I'm sorry that she found out before you."

"Its okay, the lab and Derek found out before me too." With that Mark let out a laugh much to Meredith's relief she didn't want Mark to think that he was the last to know.

After 10 minutes everyone Meredith had asked for was standing in her now very crowded room.

"Are you okay Mer?" Izzie was the first to question why Meredith was in the hospital as a patient opposed to the visitor she was just a few hours ago.

"Just a bit of stress and dehydration, I'm fine. The reason I have asked you all to come here is because we have some news we would like to share." Meredith took Mark's hand into her own and smiled at everyone. "We are um well we are having a baby!"

The room was soon filled with congratulations and oh my god's. Everyone was surprised but very much happy for the couple. Meredith was soon showered with hugs all round.

"There's one more thing, Izz, would you mind doing an ultrasound we want to see our baby."


	13. 11 Aunt Mer

Chapter Eleven: Aunt Mer

**Chapter Eleven: Aunt Mer **

"Well by the looks of this you are about 7 weeks along Mer, so that would make you due in January." Izzie had just finished doing the ultrasound and necessary scans. She was finding it hard to believe that Meredith was actually going to have a baby, with Mark Sloan, everything had just happened so fast. She and Alex hadn't even talked about marriage or children they were content the way they were, despite Izzie feeling as though at times she was missing out. First of all with Burke and Cristina being the perfect little family with Tyson and now Meredith and Mark were heading down that road too.

"Thanks Izz, wow this still doesn't feel real." Meredith was still finding it hard to believe that she was going to be a mother.

"Me either wow, 6 months ago we were newlyweds and now we are having a child, how does this happen?" Mark was as equally scared as Meredith but he knew together they would make this work.

Meredith smirked at her gorgeous husband, "well I could tell you how this happened but I'm pretty sure Izzie doesn't want to hear the details, and neither does the little one here." Meredith was now running her hand over her stomach; it was amazing how quickly the feeling of love came.

"Yeah I definitely don't want to know, I shall go print these pictures off for you guys be back in a moment." Izzie left the room still feeling slightly jealous. Out of all her friends she always thought she would be the first one to have a family, certainly not Cristina and Meredith had all her other issues which made everyone think she would never settle down.

"7 weeks along, so where were we 7 weeks ago?" Mark was trying to work out exactly how the baby had been conceived which did amuse Meredith at all.

"We were in New York Mark, most likely working, I don't see why this is important, your ego is already big enough without you needing to know when and where you got me pregnant."

Just as Meredith was finishing her sentence Cristina and Burke entered the room, Tyson squirming around in his father's arms. "Ah thanks Mer, don't think I wanted my son hearing that." Cristina laughed at her person.

"Sorry" was all Meredith managed to mumble due to her immediate embarrassment.

"Daddy, why is aunt Mer in the horspal?" Although Tyson was only 3 he was very clever for his age, Cristina put it down to him having good genes since both his parents were heart surgeons he was bound to be a genius.

"Hospital Ty, and why don't you hop up there next to her and ask her." Burke sat his son down on the hospital bed next to Meredith. He crawled up next to Meredith and gave her a kiss on his cheek. He had taken to Meredith very quickly the few times that they had managed to visit her in New York.

"Are you sick Aunt Mer?" Tyson wrapped his small arms around Meredith and looked up at her with the same brown eyes as his mother's.

"Well sort of, but its going to be okay…" Before Meredith could finish explaining to Ty the reason for her being sick he had exclaimed "Daddy, quick get an OR."

Everyone laughed at Ty's comment he was indeed very smart for his age. Cristina picked son up and placed him on her hip. "Aunt Mer isn't that kind of sick, remember how Mommy told you about how you grew in my tummy and that's how you were born." Ty nodded as Cristina continued to explain, "Well Aunt Mer has a baby growing in her tummy and in a few months we will get to meet the baby."

"Wow! Will I be able to play with the baby?" the little boy exclaimed.

"You sure will, but right now we need to let Aunt Mer get some rest, so give her a kiss and we will go home and get you ready for bed." Cristina leant closer to Meredith so Tyson could give her a kiss and they left telling Meredith to look after herself.

Meredith was lying on her bed in her room at her parent's house, Mark's arms protectively wrapped around her. She had been allowed to go home that evening as long as she took it easy for the next few days and made sure she ate and avoided stressful situations. "You are going to be a great mother you know that right." Mark was cuddled up against Meredith's small frame enjoying the alone time he finally had with his wife.

Meredith rolled over and faced Mark, "Why do you say that?" She was puzzled by her husband's sudden sincerity.

"I saw you with Ty today, you're really good with him. I just hope I don't let you down."

Before Meredith could reassure Mark that he was going to be a great Dad, there was knock on her bedroom door. She sat up as she called for them to come in. Richard soon appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry to disturb you but Meredith I just wanted to know if you would be able to come into the hospital in the morning, I want to talk you about something."

Meredith nodded, "Okay."

Once Richard had left the room Mark immediately asked the question Meredith had knew he would ask. "What is that all about?"

"I um I don't know, I'm sure its nothing." Meredith hated lying but they were so happy in that moment and she didn't want anything to ruin it.


	14. 12 Move Back?

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, shorter chapter but i will probably update again tonite. I wanna try and get this finished for you guys because in 2 weeks i wont have internet for a month. So please keep reviewing the more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up Dani xx **

**Chapter Twelve: Move Back? **

It was 11am before Meredith finally pulled into the hospital parking lot, she had hoped to arrive earlier but her morning sickness was getting much worse. She couldn't even stand the smell of coffee. As she made her way toward her father's office she saw the one person who she really wasn't in the mood for.

"Meredith, how are you feeling?" Derek was unable to stay mad at her; it was Mark that he had a problem with not Meredith.

Meredith chose to ignore him she was told to avoid stressful situations and this was definitely going to be stressful.

"Oh come on Meredith, you aren't seriously going to ignore me?" Derek was hurt by her coldness and ignorance.

"That was the plan." She muttered as she hurried toward her father's office. She knew he would be waiting for her.

Derek stood there watching Meredith hurrying away from him, he knew he hadn't made the situation any better by yelling at her and Mark, he wanted the chance to make it better but he was unable to do that if she wasn't willing to give him the time of day.

Meredith stood outside Richard's office, she had a distinct feeling of déjà vu, the first day she arrived back in Seattle she was feeling nervous about entering her father's office but this time it was so much more than nerves, she was actually scared. She could hear his voice inside, either he already had someone in there o he was talking on the phone. "It's now or never" she said quietly to herself. With that she quickly knocked on the door before she backed out.

Richard opened the door, giving his daughter a quick smile and ushered her inside. Meredith looked around the room before noticing her mother sitting at Richard's desk.

"Meredith, are you okay? You look terrible!" Ellis noticed her daughter's pale and drawn face.

"Morning sickness is getting worse", she replied with little enthusiasm. She had felt terrible all morning and wasn't really up for this discussion but more than anything she just wanted to get it over and done with.

"Oh sweetheart, perhaps you should get Izzie to give you something for the nausea, but I'm sure you are aware why we wanted to talk to you this morning."

Meredith just nodded; she was too tired to talk.

"Your mother and I have discussed this very extensively and the only solution we can come up with is that you come back here to Seattle and I give both you and Mark positions here."

Meredith opened her mouth to speak but was soon cut off by her mother. "We know Mark has a very high position in New York and well we need a new Head of Plastics here so all you two need to do is discuss it and make a decision. It's for the best Meredith, and you are going to need some help once that baby comes along. There is no need to hide anymore. We want you home. What do you say?"

Meredith thought for a moment before she spoke, tears had started to slip down her cheeks, "I've wanted to come back here for a while now, I really have missed it here, if it was up to me I would move back tomorrow but I really need to talk it over with Mark. He is my life now."

"Of course, let us know what you decide." Richard knew this was a lot for Meredith to take in and he wasn't so sure if Mark would be willing to come back to Seattle especially after the reception he had gotten from Derek.

* * *

Meredith opened the door to her parent's house to find Mark sitting on the lounge watching crappy day time TV. He quickly turned off the TV and jumped off the lounge, he kissed her cheek before taking her hand and leading her to the lounge where he had been sitting.

"Are you feeling any better? What did your parents want?" Mark was very curious to why the Webber's had only wanted to speak to Meredith. He wondered if it was to do with him.

"Izzie gave me some meds for the morning sickness, should take the edge off a bit and um my parents well they are offering both of us positions back here in Seattle. How would you feel about moving back here to Seattle?"


	15. 13 Let's Do It

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, coz u guys are so awesome i am updating tonite even thou i have been up since 5am and should be asleep now. Enjoy only a few more chapters to go!! **

**Chapter Thirteen: Let's Do It!**

There was a long silence before Mark spoke. Had he just heard his wife correctly she wanted to move back to Seattle?

"Move back here, what about everything in New York, I have a great job there, you have a great job there, we were going to build the house. Since when have you wanted to come back to Seattle. You hate Seattle."

Meredith didn't know what to say, she hadn't let on to Mark at all that she had been unhappy in New York, she loved him and what they had in New York but she wanted to be back here with her friends and family. She didn't have that in New York.

"Honestly I've been thinking about it for a while, and you hate Seattle, I lived here most of my life, if it wasn't for Derek I doubt I would have ever left here." Meredith knew that could be taken the wrong way, and Mark was just the type to be upset over it.

"Please tell me this is not about Derek, so if Derek hadn't of broken your heart, you would never have gone to New York and never would have married me, thanks Mer, that makes me feel so damn good. And I can't believe you would talk to your parents about a job here before even talking to me about this." Mark was trying hard not to raise his voice, he knew stress wasn't good for the baby and he didn't want another repeat from the other day.

"I didn't go to them asking them for a job, they must have noticed something was up, this has nothing to do with Derek, this is between you and me and what is best for our child. I am talking to you about this, I told them I couldn't make a decision without speaking to you first."

Mark stood there shaking his head. "I love you more than anything Meredith, but if I stay here any longer I might say something I regret, I need to think about this." With that Mark turned and walked out the door without another word.

Meredith stayed on the lounge taking in what Mark had said. What if he was right? What if Derek had never cheated on her, would her life have turned out different? There was only one person she wanted to talk to right now and she knew for a fact that she had the day off, she grabbed her keys from the kitchen bench and headed out the door.

* * *

Cristina had just finished giving Tyson his lunch when there was a knock at the door. She had hoped to have a quiet afternoon in which she would spend as much time with her son as she could, days like this were rare.

"Mommy will be back in a moment," she told the little boy as she made her way to the door.

Cristina opened the door to find Meredith standing there, her eyes were red and blotchy, it was obvious that she had been crying.

"Mer, what's wrong? Quick come in." Cristina led her person through to the kitchen and signalled for her to sit at the bench next to where Tyson was sitting in his high chair.

"Aunt Mer", he squealed excitingly.

"Hi buddy, what have you got there?" Meredith was referring to the cheese sandwich he was eating.

"Cheese", he said with a grin, it was his favourite. "Are you sad Aunt Mer?"

"I'm okay little man; Aunt Mer is just a little upset." She gave the little boy the best smile she could muster.

Cristina got out Ty out of his chair and told him to go play in his room, that it was grown up time.

"Okay Mer, spill and don't even try the nothing crap, I've known there is something up the second I saw you stalling outside your mother's room." Cristina was genuinely concerned.

Meredith proceeded to tell Cristina about everything, even what had happened back in New York, she knew she could trust her, it as after all why she was her person.

"Wow Mer, so much for bright and shiny. Surely Mark understands that it's important for you to be back here with your family, especially with the baby, you are going to need us, hell your parents were amazing when I had Tyson, your Mom even babysat. Ellis Grey-Webber babysat my child, weird huh?"

Meredith laughed at Cristina. "Thanks, I better get going, Mark might be back by now, tell little man I said bye."

As soon as Meredith opened the door into the house she came face to face with her husband's concerned face.

"Where have you been, I've so worried, I tried the hospital and your parents said they hadn't seen you since this morning."

"I'm um fine; I've been at Cristina's." Meredith was curious to why Mark was so worked up, he was the one who walked out of anyone should be worried it's her. "So, have you cooled down now?"

"Let's do it!" Mark blurted it out like he hadn't given it any thought at all.

"Wh…What?" Meredith was completely surprised by the words that had just come out of her husband's mouth. "Are you serious? Don't just do this on the spare of the moment."

"I'm not I thought about it a lot, and I talked to your parents, this is best Mer you need your friends and family, it will be better for the baby to know its family and we can build the house here."

Meredith had the biggest grin on her face. "You really are serious", she exclaimed.

"Let's do it", Mark exclaimed again wrapping his arms around Meredith. The Sloan's were moving to Seattle.


	16. 14 A Christmas Surprise

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, sorry this has taken me so long to get up work experience is really wearing me out. There is only one more chapter after this and then the epilogue. Also check out my other fic 'Linger'. Dani xx**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Christmas Surprise **

**6 months later… **

Meredith made her way into the kitchen to see if Ellis and Izzie needed any help preparing dinner. It was Christmas and everyone was celebrating in Mark and Meredith's newly built house. It was a beautiful 5 bedroom 2 storey house, with 2 large lounge rooms, a games room and a large kitchen which Meredith spent most of her time watching other people cook in it although she was slowly learning.

Meredith let herself fall into a stool at the bench. "Do you need any help Mom?" she asked as she helped herself to the baked potatoes that were sitting in front of her.

"Meredith stop eating those or there will be none left for dinner", Izzie scowled at her heavily pregnant friend.

"Oh come on Izz, I am eating for two, I'm starving, when are we going to eat?"

"When your husband finally gets here", replied Ellis.

Mark had been called into the hospital to do an emergency procedure. He had been less than happy about having to go in especially since it was there first family Christmas in their new home.

"Well good thing he is finally here, wouldn't want my wife and child going hungry any longer." Mark walked into the kitchen giving Meredith a quick kiss on the lips and rubbed her stomach. "Sorry I took so long baby, people don't stop needing boob jobs just because it's Christmas."

Meredith face turned into one of complete shock and anger. "You did not leave my family Christmas dinner for a boob job!"

Alex turned into the kitchen and turned straight back out again. There was no way he was getting involved in this one. Hormonal Meredith was an absolute nightmare.

"Relax honey, I'm only messing." Mark knew better than to tease his very pregnant wife but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

"Surely you have learnt not to mess around with a woman who in just over a month will be pushing a bowling ball out of her vagina! You and your stupid boy penis." Meredith was getting extremely snappy as she got further along in her pregnancy, she just wanted the baby out of her.

"Dinner is ready."

Meredith slid herself of the bench stool exclaiming "Thank God." Mark helped her to her seat at the large dining table where Alex, Richard, George, Callie, Burke, Cristina and Tyson were already seated.

"Yeah Aunt Mer is sitting next to me", cried Ty. Meredith had been looking after Ty while Cristina was at the hospital lately instead of him going to day care. She needed something to do with her time since she was unable to assist or perform surgeries now.

"Yeah I sure am; did Santa bring you lots of cool presents?" Meredith was glad she still had another 12 months before she had to worry about playing Santa.

Tyson proceeded to tell Meredith about all the presents that Santa had delivered to him. "What did Santa bring you Aunt Mer?"

"I'm too big for Santa to visit me, but next year he will visit the baby."

"Why didn't he come to the baby this year?" The only problem with 3 year olds were the constant questions that they asked, Ty being extremely curious was worse than most.

"Because Santa doesn't know whether the baby is a girl or a boy so he didn't know what to bring." Meredith didn't know how many more questions she could answer, Tyson was certainly very tiring.

"But Santa knows everything!" the young boy exclaimed.

Cristina gave a light giggle but soon realised Meredith had had enough. "That's enough Ty; Aunt Mer is tired how about we leave her alone now."

"So Meredith we all know that you and Mark know the sex of the baby so why don't you just tell us all, we could all soon look in the nursery and find out but its locked, coz you are mean." Izzie had been busting to know the sex of the baby, even though she was an obstetrician, Meredith had gone to another so the baby remained a surprise for everyone.

"You will find out soon enough, and the nursery is locked so people like you don't go snooping", Meredith loved teasing Izzie, the more she teased the more worked up Izzie got.

Everyone had relocated to the lounge room where they were involved in conversation. Meredith had put a ban on alcohol since she was unable to join them. Cristina had put Tyson to bed upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms, she had a monitor up there with him in case he woke up, he was like her though, could sleep through almost anything.

Izzie and Meredith were in the kitchen clearing the dishes. "So Izzie have you thought about getting married? You and Alex have been together for ages now, when is that man going to put a ring on your finger."

"I've thought about it a lot, but I'm not sure if Alex wants to get married, we haven't really talked about it." Izzie thought about getting married all the time, it was one of her biggest fantasies, walking down an aisle of white roses, wearing the most beautiful white gown. Izzie was interrupted from her thoughts by Meredith crying out in pain.

"Meredith, are you okay? Is it the baby?" Izzie had been monitoring Meredith closely for the last couple of weeks it wasn't uncommon for first time mothers to give birth early.

"I've been having little pains all day, they haven't been too bad, but they are getting worse." Tears slid down Meredith's cheeks, the pain was getting much worse.

"What's going on?" Mark had run into the kitchen followed by everyone else after hearing Meredith's horrific scream.

In that moment Meredith felt a rush of liquid as her waters broke. She looked around at the crowd who had appeared in the kitchen. All she could say was "I think I'm having my baby now."


	17. 15 Proposals and Deliveries

**OK guys final chapter b4 the epilogue, thank you for all the reviews and dont forget to check out 'Linger' my other fic which will be updated everyday for the next week but then after that will be put on hold. Dani xx**

**Chapter Fifteen: Proposals and Deliveries **

Mark frantically ran around the house grabbing things to go to the hospital with Meredith, they hadn't quite finished packing as they had not expected the baby for a few more weeks.

Richard helped Meredith to the car, he was driving her and Mark to the hospital, Mark was in no position to do so.

"I've got everything", Mark exclaimed running and getting into the back seat beside Meredith. "Are you okay honey?"

"NO! I am not okay, I am about to push a baby through my vagina, yeah you got the easy part, the part that's actually enjoyable. I'm stuck with the part that actually involves giving birth, oh god I can't do this!" Meredith was freaking out to say the least. She hadn't had a panic attack like this in so long.

"Meredith I need you to breathe, you have to breathe, you can do this I'm going to be there with you the whole time." Ellis was soothing Meredith from the front seat as Richard sped toward the hospital; he had called ahead so the team were prepared for them. Izzie of course was going to be delivering the baby, she was going to meet them there.

Izzie burst through the hospital doors and ran to the locker rooms to quickly change into her scrubs before Meredith arrived. Alex followed right behind her.

"Izz, can we talk?" Alex had a surprised planned for Izzie but Meredith's sudden labour had put off his plans.

"What is it? Make it quick Alex; I have a baby to deliver." Izzie was scared and excited at the same time. Her best friend was about to become a mother and she was going to be the one delivering the baby.

"I had this all planned out so differently, and I know its been a long time coming but I just wanted it to be perfect, I just wanted to make sure I was ready but I am so ready."

"Alex what are you saying, you aren't making sense." Izzie's mouth gaped open as she watched Alex get down on his knee in the middle of the resident's locker room and open a small gold box from Tiffany's.

"Izzie what I'm trying to say is marry me. Izzie I love you so much, more than life itself, will you marry me?"

Izzie took the box from Alex's hand has he stood to face her. She gasped as she looked at the beautiful white gold diamond ring. "Of course I will marry you", she cried as she jumped into his arms laughing and crying.

"I'm just going to keep hold of this while you go deliver that baby, now go." Alex took the box containing the ring from Izzie's hand and gave her a quick kiss before she ran out of the locker room, the biggest grin still plastered on her face.

**3 hours later**

"Okay Meredith you are fully dilated, if you feel the need to push I want you to push okay." Izzie had been on a high since her surprise from Alex in the locker room. No amount of abuse from Meredith could bring her down. She just wanted to shout it to the world that she was engaged, but she knew now wasn't the right time.

After 45 minutes of agonising screams and abuse Mark was almost able to hold his baby. He had lost all circulation in his hand due to Meredith's tight hold on it. The gas had not kept her calm for long, but soon it would be all over and they would be holding their first child.

"Okay Mer, just one more push, I know your tired but just one more and it will be all over.

Meredith screamed as she gave one more push, soon after came the screams of her baby. She fell back exhausted as she watched Mark cut the cord. They already knew the sex but Meredith let out a cry as she heard Izzie says the words "It's a girl."

Mark sat up on the bed beside Meredith as she cradled their little girl. He pressed a kiss against her temple. "You did it", he whispered to her.

"No we did it", she replied with tears in her eyes. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Mark smiled and nodded, "Just like her Mom."

"Can you tell everyone to come in? I think its time we introduced our daughter to the rest of her family."

In a matter of minutes a crowd had formed around Meredith's bed, watching her cradle her newborn child. Her parents smiled proudly at the newest addition to the Sloan family.

Ellis watched the tiny bundle in her daughter's arms, tears slid down her cheeks as Richard wrapped an arm around her.

"Mom, would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Meredith carefully handed the newborn to her grandmother. Ellis sobbed as she held her for the first time.

"Everyone meet our daughter, Madison Elizabeth Sloan", Mark introduced his newborn child with so such love and pride, tears streaked his own face as he held Meredith's hand. They were going to be the perfect family.


	18. 16 Epilogue

**Well guys this is it, the end of the road. Thank you sooo much for the reviews and interest there was in this fic, i am considering writing a sequal or maybe even a prequal, let me know what you guys think, if i do it wont be for a while well at least a month until i am back online. So yeah thank you and i hope u all enjoy the ending. Dont forget to check out 'Linger'. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue **

**10 years later…**

Meredith stood in the kitchen of her house putting the finishing touches on thanksgiving dinner. Izzie, Cristina and Callie had been there all day helping her make the perfect thanksgiving dinner. Richard, Mark, Burke, Alex and George all sat in the lounge room watching the football. All the children played outside.

"I think we are all done", Meredith announced. They had been slaving in the kitchen all day, but Meredith knew it would be worth it. She just wanted to have a perfect thanksgiving.

Meredith walked through the lounge room making her way to the backyard where the children were playing. "Madison, Noah, Charlotte, come on time to get ready to eat."

Meredith and Mark had had 3 children Madison Elizabeth was now 10, Noah James was 8 and Charlotte Jade was 5.

Izzie and Alex had gotten married a year after Madison's birth. The wedding was simple but beautiful. Izzie had fallen pregnant with twins not long after the wedding. She and Meredith were pregnant at the same time. She gave birth to one of each, Thalia Lauren and Ryan Alexander just a month before Meredith gave birth to Noah.

Burke and Cristina were still happily married, despite having their many of disagreements. They had briefly separated 7 years ago but reunited when Cristina found out she was pregnant with their second child Matilda Kate. Tyson was now 13 and Matilda 7.

George and Callie had only had the one child due to complications during child birth Callie was told not to risk another pregnancy. Aden Patrick was 9.

All 8 children were very good friends like their parents and all wanted to grow up and be surgeons. That's what happens when children are brought up around a hospital.

Everyone was seated at the table when Meredith walked in holding Charlotte. She sat down next to Mark and placed Charlotte in the seat next to her. Mark placed a kiss on Meredith's cheek. "Are you okay?" he whispered. She nodded lightly at him.

"Thank you everyone for coming, thanksgiving has never really been that important to me but this year I have a lot to be thankful for. I'm thankful for the beautiful family and friends that I have been blessed with, but most of all this year I am thankful to God." Meredith paused, this was hard for her but she wanted to say it. "My mother suffered for many years from Alzheimer's and a rare heart condition, last month God blessed my family by taking her to a better place, she was finally released and set free. And as much as it hurts that she has gone, I know that it's for the best."

Tears slid down Meredith's face as she raised her glass, "So I propose a toast to the late Ellis Grey Webber, extraordinary surgeon, mother and grandmother."

"To Ellis" everyone echoed.

Mark leant over and whispered in Meredith's ear, "I am so proud of you. I love you."

"I love you too", she whispered back placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you forever and always."

**THE END**


End file.
